


Choking Hazard

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Choking, Knotting, M/M, Mated Sex, Mirror Sex, breath play, omega!Lucifer, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer wants to be choked. Dean’s not sure why, but then Lucifer shows him.





	Choking Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Breath Play Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

“You sure about this, Luc?” Dean asked as he ran his fingers over his Omega’s neck.

Lucifer purred and nodded. “I’m sure, Dean,” he said.

“What’s your signal for the fact that you’re done?” Dean asked.

Lucifer tapped three times on the back of Dean’s hand, the Omega’s eyes locking onto his Alpha’s and giving a slight nod. Even though Dean hadn’t applied any pressure yet, Lucifer’s bright blue eyes were already being overwhelmed with black desire.

Dean nodded, chuckling to himself at how aroused his Omega is, even though he barely laid a hand on him. Lucifer’s cock was standing at proud attention, precum pearling at the tip and the dark comforter was already being stained darker with the slick oozing slowly out of him.

“Needy little Omega,” Dean breathed, stroking his thumb along his mating bite on Lucifer’s throat. “Ready?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Lucifer whispered, his body relaxing into the bed.

Dean leaned in and placed a kiss on the soft, plump lips he felt under his mouth, feeling Lucifer respond eagerly, kissing his Alpha. Dean’s fingers began to squeeze around Lucifer’s throat and a groan punctured the air. Lucifer’s hips began grinding into Dean’s in short churns as the Omega tried to get air into his lungs.

When Dean felt like he cut the air supply off for long enough, he let Lucifer’s throat go, still resting his hand on his neck and Lucifer moaned loudly as he gasped for air. “Alpha… again, please,” he whispered.

“Again?” Dean murmured. “My dirty little Omega wants to be choked again?”

“Please, Alpha,” Lucifer whined.

Dean smirked. “One minute, little Omega,” he said. He threw a glance over his shoulder as he rearranged them. In short order, Lucifer’s puffy hole was starting to glide down Dean’s throbbing shaft, the Omega’s back to the Alpha’s chest.

Lucifer slowly sank down onto his Alpha’s cock, whining and moaning as he felt himself get split open. Their full length mirror was giving both of them an eyeful of the action that was going on in front of them.

“I want you to keep an eye on us in the mirror, baby,” Dean whispered softly. “Want you to see how good you look when you’re getting choked. Now ride me, little Omega.”

Lucifer nodded and began riding Dean, throwing his head back with a moan as he raised himself up and down Dean’s length, his cock hitting every spot inside of him perfectly.

Dean’s hands were firmly seated around his hips, allowing him to get into a rhythm before wrapping one of his arms around his Omega’s waist, almost crushing Lucifer to him. The other arm reached up and palmed Lucifer’s throat.

Lucifer’s breath hitched and he whined as he started to bounce on Dean’s length faster, coaxing the knot that was slowly forming to form quicker.

“You’re fuckin’ gorgeous like this, baby,” Dean breathed, biting down on Lucifer’s ear to hear his gasp before starting to squeeze lightly.

Lucifer whined and whimpered, his cock jumping as Dean pressed down on Lucifer’s neck more firmly.

“Beautiful little Omega,” Dean whispered. “With such a filthy mind. Is this how you imagined me choking you?”

Lucifer whined an affirmative sort of sound as he clenched down on Dean’s hole.

“Your hole is clenching me so tightly, baby, I don’t know if I can get my knot in nice and easy,” Dean murmured. “It must really turn you on, little one.”

Lucifer whimpered and arched up into Dean’s hand, pressing his neck into it harder as he rocked his hips.

Dean chuckled lowly as he squeezed Lucifer’s neck, hearing his Omega gasp for air and watching his face in the mirror. Lucifer’s eyes were closed, and his cock slapped wetly against Dean’s forearm.

“Are you close?” Dean asked as he released Lucifer’s throat. “Are you ready to cum all over yourself, baby?”

“Y-y-yes Alpha!” Lucifer coughed, going limp in Dean’s hold. “Again, Alpha, please.”

Dean had to resist the urge to shove his knot deep inside Lucifer and tie them together. He always made sure his Omega came first. So he obliged to his mate’s begging, pressing his thumb down firmly onto the mating bite as he choked Lucifer once again. “Cum for me, little Omega,” he whispered softly, tenderly, a contrast to how he was thrusting up inside of his mate and squeezing his throat. “Cum.”

Lucifer came on command, barely able to cry out his pleasure but Dean felt it and saw it in the mirror. Lucifer’s body tensed and stiffened, jerking as slick rushed down Dean’s cock and he covered his chest and Dean’s arm in sticky white release. His head lolled backwards in pleasure as Dean let go of his throat and thrust his knot into his Omega, tying them.

“Good,” Dean whispered. “So good, baby. Talk to me.”

Lucifer groaned and turned his head to nose at his Alpha’s neck, smelling leather and car oil and whiskey. “So full,” he whispered.

“Yeah?” Dean chuckled, kissing the top of his forehead. “What about your neck?”

“‘S a little raw,” Lucifer admitted, clearing his throat. “But holy hell, I want that again.”

“So do I, baby.” Dean murmured, easing them down so they were laying side by side, Lucifer tucked into his arms. “You looked like you really enjoyed it.”

“Mmm, I did,” Lucifer breathed, closing his eyes and scooting closer to Dean, moaning as the knot inside of him shifted.

Dean smiled and tilted Lucifer’s face so he could kiss him, nice and slow. “I love you, little Omega,” he whispered.

“And I love you, Alpha,” Lucifer murmured hoarsely.

Dean smiled lovingly. “Sleep, angel,” he said softly. “I’ll be here.”

Lucifer mischievously clenched down on Dean’s knot. “Yes you will,” he teased before drifting off.

“Brat,” Dean said affectionately, curling up around his Omega and falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
